elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Marriage (Skyrim)
Marriage is a newly introduced element in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. __ToC__ Marrying To be able to marry you have to speak with Maramal about the cult of Mara. Then, You can buy Amulet of Mara for 200 gold coins from him. At first he can be found at the Bee and Barb, an inn of Riften town, and later in a Riften's Temple of Mara. The amulet can also be found in a tent on the coast north-east of Dawnstar.You can also obtain the amulet from doing the questline given to you by Dinya Balu. If you obtain the amulet in any other means other than buying it from Maramal you still have to discuss wedding with him before you can actualy propose. While wearing the amulet, new dialogue is unlocked with certain NPCs. You can now express your wish to marry him or her. Once that is done you can speak to Maramal at the Temple of Mara about arranging your wedding. The time to start a ceremony takes approximately 24 hours. Players have the option to engage in either a heterosexual or homosexual marriage. http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2011-08-25-same-sex-marriage-in-skyrim Bugs *A bug can occur during the wedding ceremony at the Temple of Mara. After Maramal pronounces the player and the player's NPC of choice married, the NPC may start walking toward the temple's exit before Maramal is done speaking and player can move. If the NPC leaves the temple before the player can speak to him/her about where they will live, then the NPC will disappear. They will reappear if they are part of a quest, like Ysolda in "A Night to Remember". *Maramal might not sell you the Amulet of Mara. NPCs you can Marry Female *Aela the Huntress - Nord, found in a farm outside Whiterun. *Aeri - Nord, found inside her house at Anga's Mill in the Pale. *Anwen - Redguard, found in Markarth Temple. *Avrusa Sarethi - Dark Elf, found in the Sarethi farm in the Rift. *Borghak the Steel Heart - Orc, found in Mor Khazgur. *Brelyna Maryon - Dark Elf, found in the College of Winterhold. *Camilla Valerius - Imperial, found in Riverwood. *Dravynea the Stoneweaver - Dark Elf, found at Kyne’s Grove in Eastmarch. *Ghorza gra-Bagol - Orc, found in Markarth. *Gilfre - Imperial, found in the Mixwater Mill in Eastmarch. *Grelka - Nord, found in Riften at her merchant stand. *Iona - Nord, found in Riften inside Elgim's Elixers. *Jenassa - Dark Elf, found in the Drunken Huntsman, in Whiterun. *Jordis the Sword-Maiden - Nord, found in Proudspire Manor, in Solitude. *Lydia - Nord, found in Dragonsreach, in Whiterun. *Mjoll the Lioness - Nord, found in her house, in Riften. *Muiri - Breton, found in The Hag’s Cure, in Markarth. *Njada Stonearm - Nord, found in the Companion’s Faction House, in Whiterun. *Orla - Nord, found in the Temple of Dibella, in Markarth. *Ria - Imperial, found in the Companion’s Faction House, in Whiterun. *Senna - Imperial, found in the Temple of Dibella, in Markarth. *Shahvee - Argonian, found outside Windhelm. *Sylgja - Nord, found at Shor’s Stone in The Rift. *Taarie - High Elf, found in Solitude. *Temba Wide-Arm - Nord, found at Ivarstead in The Rift. *Uthgerd the Unbroken - Nord, found in her house, in Whiterun. *Viola Giordano - Imperial, found in Windhelm, in Eastmarch. *Ysolda - Nord, found in Whiterun. Male *Ainethach - Breton, found in Karthwasten Hall, in Karthwasten. *Angrenor Once-Honored - Nord, found in Candelhearth Hall, in Windhelm. *Argis the Bulwark - Nord, found in Vlindrel Hall, in Markath. *Athis - Dark Elf, found in Jorrvaskr Living Quarters, in Whiterun. *Balimund - Nord, found in The Scorched Hammer, in Riften. *Belrand - Nord, found in The Winking Skeever, in Solitude. *Benor - Nord, found in Morthal. *Calder - Nord, found in Hjerim, in Windhelm *Cosnach - Breton, found in The Warrens, in Markarth. *Derkeethus - Argonian, found in Darkwater Pass. *Erik the Slayer - Nord, found in Frostfruit Inn, in Rorikstead. *Farkas - Nord, found in the Brill and Vignar, in Whiterun *Filnjar - Nord, found in his house, in Shor's Stone. *Gat gro-Shargakh - Orc, found in Pavo's House, in Kolskeggr Mine. *Ghorbash the Iron Hand - Orc, found in Burguk's Longhouse, in Dushnikh Yal. *Marcurio - Imperial, found in Riften. *Moth gro-Bagol - Orc, found in Understone Keep, in Markarth. *Octieve San - Breton, found in Solitude. *Omluag - Breton, found in The Warrens, in Markarth. *Onmund - Nord, found in The Hall of Attainment, in the College of Winterhold. *Pavo Attius - Imperial, found in his house, in Kolskeggr Mine. *Perth - Breton, found in the Miner's House, in Soljund's Sinkhole. *Quintus Navale - Imperial, found in White Phial Services, in Windhelm. *Revyn Sadri - Dark Elf, found in Sadri's Used Wares, in Windhelm. *Roggi Knot-Beard - Nord, found in Steamscorch Mine, in Kyne's Grove. *Romlyn Dreth - Dark Elf, found in his house, in Riften. *Scouts-Many-Marshes - Argonian, found in the Argonian Assemblage, in Windhelm. *Sondas Drenim - Dark Elf, found in Goldenrock Mine, in Darkwater Crossing. *Sorex Vinius - Imperial, found in Solitude. *Stenvar - Nord, found in Windhelm. *Torvar - Nord, found in the Companion's Faction House, in Whiterun. *Vilkas - Nord, also found in the Companion's Faction House, in Whiterun. *Vorstag - Nord, found in Markarth. *Wilhelm - Nord, found in Ivarstead. Tutorial 600px References Category:Gameplay Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Pages needing attention